


Like Fucking Sunshine

by LadyLustful



Series: A Marvelous Anthology of Crack Porn [6]
Category: Punisher (Comics), Punisher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon Compliant, Catholic Guilt, F/M, Frank and Maria: arguably the greatest love story in the universe, Frank feels guilty about his own psychopathy, Frank is somewhat psychopathic, Frank's adorkable, Hurt/Comfort, Pet Names, Pre-Canon, Premarital Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Straight Sex, and very much in love, but let's make it epic while it lasts, but still a good man, making love while stoned, possibly very mild femdom, too bad it's doomed though, young!Frank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time the cracky fluffy porn is serious, or at least canon (but fluffier by an order of magnitude or two or seven). And straight. Just Frank and his future wife having sweet loving consensual mutually mind-blowing premarital sex.<br/>The only possibly cracky thing in here is the future Punisher smoking pot, but he's young and it's 1969 (or so), so I'll argue he would.<br/>Rated M for three uses  of the f-word.<br/>Now evolved into an anthology of fluff, romance and very mild angst with young, carefree, innocent and stupidly in love Frank and Maria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Like Fucking Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> SSFH, I couldn't find your name at first, but now I have and this is for you, hopefully you'll like it.

One day, when they are both stoned, Maria asks if she can use him to pleasure herself (or something along those lines, he's not sure he remembers correctly, but there was definitely using him to pleasure her involved), then orders him on his back and straddles his lap, grinding excruciatingly slowly, blonde and freckled and radiant, warm and soft and wet, mouth half-open and eyes hooded with pleasure.  
He asks for permission to touch her, steadies her with his hand sprayed loosely on her hip, thumb brushing her clit.  
She gaps, then, and he starts to move his hand away.  
'Too rough?'  
'No, perfect. You have such fucking huge hands.'  
'You're so fucking pretty. Like I'm fucking sunshine."  
She laughs then, sounding about as lovely as she looks, and leans down to kiss him.


	2. Happy Returns

Going back home to marry Maria, he is more anxious than he ever was going into combat. Combat was easy, in its own way, or at the very least simple - kill the other guys, don't let them kill you or your mates - but this, this is complicated, and thus, difficult. It's a normal person thing, sure, except he's not sure he'll be any good as a normal person, as any kind of person, really. And there's guilt, too - an unspecified sense of wrongness for taking something that's too good for him, for tying her to a man who kills for a living, knows nothing else, and loves it. Finally, he's worried about taking responsibility for someone apart from himself.  
He sees her from far, far away at the airport, runs all the way too her, and stops like an idiot, starting at her, afraid to touch, as though she'll suddenly stop being real, or be contaminated by him, by blood, war and death.  
"Frank", she says, throwing her hands around his neck, "I missed you. I missed you so much. And now you're here. All mine."  
"Yes, all yours."  
He wraps her in him arms, presses kisses along her hairline, feeling his worry melt away, replaced by joy.  
At that moment, everything is fine.


	3. Pet Monsters

He dreams about Vietnam one night, about the humid, choking heat, green jungle and red fire, black, acrid napalm smoke and the raw, metallic, sickening smell of blood. Dreams about deaths he's seen, deaths he's caused, gore and violence and explosions and the sharp, persistent staccato of machine-gun fire.  
Everything is both better and worse in sleep, blurred and raw, less seen and more felt, the fear and disgust and guilty, unwanted excitement somehow only more acute in perspective.  
  
"I killed them", he sighs, sad and not very coherent, sitting on the bed next to a sleepy but alarmed Maria. "I killed them all and I enjoyed it."  
He realises only now how much it bothered him, even though completely necessary - going against the morality that he was raised with from childhood, assured repeatedly that it was only right, the only right way too be human - and liking it, as he had, only made it worse, somehow, so much worse, made him a monster instead of just a man who'd been forced into it by circumstances.  
"I'm a monster."  
Maria sighs, sits up next to him, hugging him from behind.  
"You're my monster. My sweet, beloved pet monster. Mine. And you're not allowed to say bad things about things I like."  
"It's not your fault", she continues, wearily, more seriously, face buried in his neck. "You got sent there, you did whatever you had to to survive, and I, for one, am fucking glad you did, since it means you're alive and right here right now."  
"I chose to go."  
"Somebody had to. If it hadn't been you, it'd have been someone else. Maybe they wouldn't have made it. You did what you had to, and there's no use beating yourself up for it. No use regretting."  
She falls silent, warm and soft and kind, leaning tiredly on his arm and back, blonde hair covering his shoulder.  
  
A few days later, he decides to believe her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since pre-Punisher Frank doesn't really get much characterisation (and his Punisher personality is a direct result of very severe trauma after the death of his family), I decided to give him one of my own choice.  
> "My" Frank is mostly defined by loving Maria (since its their love story after all). He has an extremely strong sense of duty, both to his country and to other people. He was raised Catholic, and he tries to live by the rules he learned, feeling guilt when he can't or doesn't.  
> He displays mild psychopathic traits, that will later become more prominent in his Punisher persona, although he has fairly normal relationships with other people, and mostly normal emotions. He became fully aware of them in Vietnam. He feels guilty about being unable to change them and worries that they may make him a worse person, or less of one.


	4. Sweet and Scary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, fluff, pet names, love, peace and fluff. And sweet, soft marshmallow monsters.  
> Written for a prompt:  
> http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/8423.html?thread=16204263#cmt16204263

"I love you, Frank Castle. You're my big, weird marshmallow monster", Maria mutters sleepily into his chest one night when they cuddle.  
"I lo... what?", he catches on. "Marshmallow monster? Really? Where on earth did that come from?"  
He can hear Maria's smile in her voice.  
"Well, it seemed fitting. Since you look look all fierce and scary on the outside but inside you're soft and nice and sweet, like a marshmallow?"  
Her confidence fades as she speaks, giving way to embarrassment.  
Frank smiles up into the darkness of their bedroom.  
" 'S okay. I can be your weird marshmallow monster. I was just surprised. I love you too, Maria."


End file.
